


Living in a Fairy Tale

by Masked_Tactician



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Death, Eventual Sex, Fairy Tales, Human Names Used, Individually tagged chapters, M/M, Marriage, Multiple Alternate Universes, Other relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:51:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masked_Tactician/pseuds/Masked_Tactician
Summary: Prussia and Canada live in a fairy tale world - literally.Various Fairy Tales rewritten with Prussia and Canada as the couple that end up happily ever after... Most of the time.





	1. Sweetheart Gilbert, Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is rate M because of character death. No offense to any of the characters in any of these stories. I'm going to try to follow these fairy tales as closely as possible.

Once upon a time, in the deep woods, was a sizable house. Living inside the house was a wizard, Arthur, and his two sons. One son was favored by Arthur, over the other, and that was simply because he was the wizard's blood son. The favored son's name was Alfred. Alfred, just like his father, had golden hair that was kept short. He had sapphire eyes that would mirror how he felt in his wicked heart. He, too, hated the other son. The other son's name was Matthew. He was very soft spoken and kind. He had light blonde hair, but his lavender eyes were as pure as his heart. He had a bright smile during any chore, and didn't mind getting dirty so something else could be clean. Alfred, on the other hand, was given everything he could've ever wanted and never lifted a finger. He was spoiled, which has led his heart to become wicked. However, there was one thing he could never have. He could never have Matthew's apron. The white apron, although made from silk, was a rather simple, but it was a gift from his deceased mother. Alfred wanted the one thing that Matthew had. 

One day, while Matthew was tending to the livestock outside, Alfred confronted his father. Both stood in the kitchen as Alfred told him that he must and would have that apron. Arthur offered to make him a new apron that had never been worn before, but his son insisted. It seemed as if no one would stop him from owning that apron himself. 

"Be quiet, my child," said the wizard, "And you shall have it. Your step-brother has long deserved death. Tonight, when he is asleep, I will come and cut his head off." 

He then gave the favored son instructions on how to avoid death. He was to sleep on the far side of the bed, near the wall. If he were to do that, then he would be able to push the hated son towards front side. Then the wizard would end his life that night. However, Matthew had finished his chores for that morning, and happened across his family. He heard the plot. He covered his hand over his mouth. He couldn't believe that his father would try to kill him. He put a hand to his neck before taking it away quickly. He couldn't let this bother him, he would just create a plan to run away, or something of the sort. He clutched the basket of milk-filled bottles and fruits tightly. He walked into the kitchen, a smile on his face. 

"Good morning, father, brother." he said softly, a smile on his face, "I didn't know you were up so early! I'll make some breakfast." He placed the basket on the wooden table in the middle of the room. The two looked at him in surprise, but deciding that he didn't hear their conversation. After breakfast, however, Matthew avoided the two men and the outside. As long as he busied himself indoors, there was less of a chance to prepare for the nightly attack openly. 

\------

When night came, and it was time for the brother to retire to bed, Matthew let his step-brother sleep on the far side. He laid down, and stayed in the same spot until he could hear slight snores. He stood and gently pushed Alfred towards the front. He laid on the far side and pressed himself close to the wall. He closed his eyes tightly as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He prayed that their father wouldn't notice the difference. He opened one eye slightly as the door opened. He could barely make out the figure moving in the dark. He focused on the axe in the man's hand. He watched as the other hand reached to feel around the bed. He moved both hands to the handle of the axe once he had found a body. He lifted it above his head before slamming it down over Alfred's neck, effectively cutting his head off. The figure didn't move for a few minutes. He then left without looking back. 

Matthew sat up and whimpered. He was covered in his step-brother's blood. He just wanted to leave, so he did. He grabbed his apron that had been hung up earlier and ran. He ran down the stairs, out the doors, and straight into the woods. He had tears in his eyes. He knew where he was going, despite it being dark and his vision being cloudy. After a while, he stopped in front of a small house. His uncovered feet hurt as he pounded on the door. 

"Dear Gilbert, please open the door! Please!" he begged. Tears were now flowing down his cheeks. He could see light in the dark house and he took a step away from the door. It opened, revealing an albino man. He looked at Matthew with wide eyes. 

"Birdie, whatever are you doing at my awesome house in the middle of the night?" he asked, "Why are you covered in blood? What happened?" 

"M... My father. He was going to kill me." Matthew answered. He told the albino everything that had happened that day, sobbing by the end of his story. He held the apron in his clinched hands. "Please, we must leave."

"Before we do," Gilbert started, "You must grab his wand. If we do not, we will not survive, which is unawesome, okay?" 

Matthew simply nodded. He gave his apron to his sweetheart before running back to his house. He made sure to be as quiet as possible as he entered his father's room. He found the wand on the bedside table and grabbed it. He then went upstairs. He would grab the head and take it with him. He went to their room and grabbed the head of Alfred. As fast and quietly as he could, he ran out of the house. However, this caused the blood of his step-brother to be spilled. One drop near the bed, one on the stairs, and one in the kitchen. He stopped and panted, leaning against a tree. He looked above to see that the moon had started to sink down. His eyes widened. He needed to move now if he was to escape. He was light on his feet as he sprinted to his sweetheart's house. The two then left together into the night.


	2. Sweetheart Gilbert, Part 2

The next morning, Arthur had been woken up by the sun in his face. He sat up. He smiled as soon as he remembered what happened the night before. He would finely give Alfred the silly apron and the two could live in peace. No longer would he have to deal with his stepson, or so he thought. He had prepared for the day before stepping out of his room. When he called to his son, there was no immediate response. Arthur raised an eyebrow, but figured he was just sleeping in. However, after a few minutes, a reply came. 

"Here, on the stairs, father. I am sweeping." Alfred's voice rang out. The wizard followed the voice, but found no one there. He searched around the stairs.

"Where are you?" He called.

"Here in the kitchen. I am warming myself." Came the reply minutes later. Arthur went to the kitchen, but found no one again. He looked all over the kitchen, and even outside the windows. He hated this game, and had no idea why he was being played. 

"Child, where are you?" He snapped. 

"Here, in bed, father. I'm still sleeping." An immediate response came this time, which startled Arthur. The voice sounded from up the stairs. The wizard climbed the stairs. He knocked only once before opening the door. He was not prepared for the scene in front of him. Blood, a lot of it, but not from his stepson. He stumbled over to the bed to find the body of his son. His breath hitched as he saw the lifeless, beheaded body. He couldn't hold back the tears. He had made a mistake - an unchangeable mistake. For a few minutes would he kneel by the bed and hold his son's hand. He stood and pulled the blanket over him. He let his anger overcome him. He snapped his fingers. His forest green cloak covered his shoulders as he walked out of the room. He descended down the stairs to his own room. He couldn't see his wand and cursed. The boy was smarter than he would've thought. He pulled his league boots, which allowed him to walk a hour's time in just a step, from his closet and slipped them on. 

"Even if you've walked a great distance, Matthew, you shall not escape me." He spoke as he left the house.

\--------

Matthew held the wooden wand close to his chest. He was breathing heavily as he ran with his sweetheart by his side. He was scared and his lungs burned. He stopped and leaned against a nearby tree. He didn't know how much more longer he could run, even if it were for his life. Gilbert had stopped as well. 

"Matthew, we cannot stop. We don't know how far or close that wizard is from us." Gilbert said as he held Matthew's shoulders. He pressed a kiss to his forehead and smiled. "Let's continue to our awesome life together."

Matthew could feel his heart beat faster. He nodded and stood straight. It wasn't too much longer before the two continued into the forest. Tree after tree they passed, hoping to come across a village quickly. Soon, however, they heard steps behind them. Matthew turned back to see that the wizard following them. He bit his lip. He looked at the wand in his hand and gasped. 

"Sweetheart, you mustn't get mad at me..." He spoke softly before pointing the wand at him. Gilbert's eyes widened as he saw magic pouring out of the wand at him. Matthew had closed his eyes for a second before seeing a large pond. Many trees had been moved to sit around the pond, and lily pads floated on the water. He then pointed the wand at himself. He turned himself into a small duck. He waddled into the water and swam to the middle of the pond. He floated there as he watched Arthur approach the water. He looked disgusted. He sat by the shore. He snapped his fingers, causing a loaf of bread to form. He grabbed it and ripped off a piece. He offered it to the duck.

"Come, Matthew, eat." the wizard tried. However, Matthew merely turned his head and ignored any other offerings his father tried to give to him. He would not allow himself to give into temptation. This went on for many hours until it was dark. Arthur scoffed and stood. 

"You may think you've gotten away, but I will find you," he warned before retreating back into the forest. 

Matthew waited until he could no longer hear any footsteps and turned them back into their original forms. He smiled at his sweetheart. 

"Why was I the pond?" Gilbert asked as they started to walk. 

"You would've been distracted by the bread, or whatever other tricks he might have tried." He answered. The two talked about their next plan, where Matthew promised to make himself a flower, and keep Gilbert human. They plotted until the sun started to rise. Matthew turned his sweetheart into a fiddler, and made sure that he wouldn't been recognizable to the normal eye. He then turned himself into a simple flower with vibrant petals. He then prayed that no harm would come to both of them. 

\-----

They had waited hours until they heard footsteps. There Arthur appeared, looking around the trees for them. Once the wizard had spotted the color of Matthew's petals, he knew that it was his stepson. He knew that no flowers like that would grow out in this forest. He approached Gilbert. Matthew took the chance to create a barrier of thorn bushes around them while the wizard wasn't paying any mind to him. 

"May I pick that flower, fine fiddler?" He asked. Gilbert merely smiled and nodded. Luckily, the wizard hadn't took notice of the bushes as he bent over to pick up the small flower. 

Just as he pinched his fingers around the stem, Gilbert started to play a slow tune on the fiddle. Arthur's feet started to move on their own, which caused him to let go of the flower in surprise. He looked at the fiddler. As the music soon grew faster, so did his movements. 

"You were not excepting me to play this music, no? Because it does not look like you're comfortable dancing when you're forced to." Gilbert teased the wizard that had been cursed to dance to the fiddle's music. He then played the tune faster, which caused him to dance in a crazed fit. He eventually got too close to the thorn bushes, which started to prick at his skin. It wasn't long until he danced himself into the thorns. The thorns poked through his skin, stabbing him as he danced further in. It wasn't long before he collapsed, dead in the bushes. 

Now that they were free, Gilbert bent down to the flower. "I will fetch my brother and arrange our marriage," He promised. 

"Then I shall wait for you here, and stand here as a red stone landmark." Matthew agreed. He watched as Gilbert disappeared into the forest. He stood tall as he waited for days, which turned into weeks, which turned into months. It wasn't long before he knew that his sweetheart wouldn't come back for him now. What he didn't know was that Gilbert had been entranced by another in town. Matthew turned himself into a tiny flower. figuring that it would be better if someone walked over and trampled him.

\-----

Days passed until a young shepherd had lost his sheep in the nearby forest. As he was bringing the sheep back to his farm, he saw he tiny flower and smiled to himself. He plucked the flower. 

"My, you are very pretty." He spoke, but got no reply. He took the sheep and the flower back to his farm. He laid the flower in a chest inside his small house and retired to his bed. From that time forth, strange things happened in the shepherd's house. When he arose in the morning all the work was already done, the room was swept, the table and benches cleaned, the fire on the hearth was lighted, and the water was fetched, and at noon, when he came home, the table was laid, and a good dinner served. He could not conceive how this came to pass, for he never saw a human being in his house, and no one could have concealed himself in it.

The next morning, he woke early and went into town. He asked a wise woman how this could be happening. 

"There is an enchantment behind it," She explained to him, "Listen very closely in the early morning. If you hear any sign that someone, or thing, is in your kitchen, you must throw a white cloth over whatever it may be. Only then will the magic be stopped." 

The boy took her advance and bought a white cloth from a small shop. When he went back home, he held the cloth close. He entered the house as quietly as possible, as to hear any signs of movement in his kitchen. He hid against a wall and peaked around its corner. He saw the chest he had laid the flower in open. He wasted no time and jumped with the white cloth in hand. He put it over the flower. Almost immediately, the flower transformed back into Matthew. The boy looked over him and blinked. Matthew looked at him in shock. He took the cloth off of his head and placed it on the table. 

"I am sorry I have deceived you, young shepherd," Matthew said, "I am called Matthew." 

Matthew told the shepherd his tale. He started from the conversation between his father and step-brother to his sweetheart leaving him. By the end, he had a tear roll down his cheek as he looked out the window. He wiped it away and turned towards the boy. 

"You would make a wonderful bride, would you be mi-"

"No, I could never love anyone besides Gilbert. I am sorry." Matthew rejected. He promised to keep doing the household chores, not minding the busy work. The two lived together in this manor. Matthew would cook and clean while the shepherd would tend to the animals. 

\-----

Time continued to slow down as Matthew continued wait for his sweetheart. It wasn't until months later that he heard about Gilbert's wedding. And, according to an old custom in the country, it was announced that all the bodies were to be present at it, and sing in honor of the bridal pair. Matthew couldn't bring himself to go. He felt his heart break at this news. However, the townspeople went to pick up the two and refused to live without them both. At the wedding, people lined up to sing for the pair. When it was Matthew's turn, he stepped away. He continued this until there wasn't a body behind him. He looked down as he began to sing softly. Gilbert looked at him and his eyes widened. Soon everything rushed back to him.

"I know that awesome voice! That is my true bride!" He said to himself. He went up to confirm that it was Matthew singing. When he saw that it was truly his love, he stopped the wedding. The faithful man looked at Gilbert and smiled. 

"I knew you wouldn't have forgotten." He said softly. The two then wed that afternoon without any interruptions, and lived happily ever after.


	3. The Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is more of a Legend, but I really like it. It is very short, so I'll be adding a few details that are not explicitly stated. This chapter includes abuse character death

Once there was a man named Francis. He was a very poor man, who lived with his two sons in the outskirts of the woods. Every night, just as the sun was setting, he would call his youngest son, Matthew, to collect firewood. Matthew was a frail, shy boy at the age of 16. He ate less than his family which caused his skin to cling to bone. However, he never complained. He knew better. Over the 16 years of his life, he learned that speaking against his father would result in a beating. This resulted in multiple bruises that never seemed to heal. At age 12, he nearly stopped speaking at all, especially not against his father. He knew, deep down, that no child should be treated like this. 

"Matthew, go collect wood." Francis spoke one late evening. The sun had already set, and the moon was at its fullest stage. Matthew moved from his spot in front of the already roaring fire. He simply nodded. He slipped on what one would barely call shoes. They were just clothed molded to look like a small boots. He turned the doorknob and stepped out of the house. 

"If you bring as much as you did yesterday, you can sleep outside in the snow!" His father yelled. Matthew flinched before closing the door. He barely had a jacket on his small frame. He was already freezing, and he knew he wouldn't survive the night if he slept outside. He grabbed an axe and dragged it along with him. Footsteps and a solid line were left behind as he walked into the woods. 

\---------

"Hello." A voice came from the dark. Matthew had been mid-swing when he heard that voice. He nearly dropped the tool in surprise. He lowered the axe and looked around frantically. He couldn't see a single person, especially since no one would want to be out in this snow. He sighed once he calmed down. He beat the tree's base until it fell over. 

"Want help?" The same voice asked. Matthew jumped and placed a hand on his heart. He turned to look behind him, only to be face-to-face with another man. He had bright red eyes, and silver hair. He was bundled up, ready for the harsh weather. Matthew stepped backwards, not able to hold back the feeling of jealousy towards this man. However, he definitely would have noticed this man before. He nodded.

"I, uh... I have to cut up this t-tree-"

"And bring it back to father, I know. It's rather unawesome, having to live like this. It's terrible." The man cut Matthew off, frowning. He took the boy's unprotected hands and rubbed his thumbs over the blistered skin. He shook his head. He took off his gloves and slid them onto Matthew's hands. He then grabbed the axe.

"Just sit back, and I'll do this," he offered, "But I cannot carry all this wood by myself." 

"I-i'm sorry..." Matthew mumbled, "My father... H-h-he needs a lot..." It strained his throat to speak, having not done so in, what felt like, ages. He looked down at the gloves on his hands. He felt more useless than before as he watched the man effortless chop the wood into pieces. He didn't know what he had done to deserve this help, but he appreciated it more than he would have food. 

After the chopped wood had been separated in half, they both carried it towards the house. Matthew couldn't help but look at the wood covering his arms. He felt horrible for letting this man do his work for him. It was nice to have a break, but the man had worked very hard for him. They didn't even know each other. At least, not from what he could remember. The rest of the trip was in silence, allowing Matthew to wallow in his self-pity. It wasn't until the two had reached the house that the man set the wood in front of the door. He grinned at Matthew. 

"What an awesome job!" He praised. He patted Matthew on his shoulder before starting to walk off. Before Matthew could even say thank you, the man had disappeared into the snowy night. He bit his lip and opened the door. He carried in his half of the wood. He set it in the kitchen before carrying the other half inside. Francis watched as the boy carried the piles in with an arched eyebrow.

"That is a lot of wood, my son," He started, which caused Matthew to flinch, "Well done. To do all this with your miserable self." 

"A-actually, I had h-h-h-help." Matthew replied, looking at his feet. He gasped as his father used one hand to grab his cheeks. They were now eye-to-eye. 

"What do you mean help? Are you too weak to handle one of the most simple tasks?" 

"N-no! This man just appeared a-and... disappeared. He chopped the wood into pieces for me," he tried to explain, "He even gave me these gl..." He looked at his bare hands. He didn't know that a slap would come until it landed on his cheek. He whimpered as he held it. He moved his hand and allowed himself to get beat. It wasn't until he was cowering on the floor that Francis stopped. 

"Do not tell lies, boy. Don't make up stories and excuse them for modestly." Came the harsh lesson. Francis then left, leaving behind a weaken Matthew. 

_________

"That looks like that hurts." 

"Because of you," Matthew said bitterly at the same voice as before. He was laying down with his eyes closed. He was holding some snow from outside in a small cloth, letting it melt against his swelled cheek. He then sat up and stared at the man. He then shrunk in his makeshift bed. He couldn't bring himself to be mad, especially not when this man had helped him earlier. 

"Oh, Matthew. Poor, poor Matthew." The man said, pity in his voice. He sat down next to the boy and smiled. 

"Who are you? And why d-do you get to mock me?" Matthew asked. He was frowning, well, as much as his aching face would let him. 

"Gilbert, as your service," The man spook, "I was just checking in with you. I also have a gift." Just then he held out a small, budded rose. Its petals were a dark red that reminded Matthew of blood. He gently reached out to touch the petals with his free hand. Gilbert watched for a few moments before taking the flower away. He placed it in the windowsill and smiled.

"I won't visit you until it blooms, alright?" Matthew looked at him in confusion. He then turned his head down. First help, then a rose, then disappearing? This rose would never bloom, especially not in this weather. There was barely any sunlight, and the water was mostly frozen. When he looked up to address this strange man, he was already gone. Matthew blinked and sighed. He figured that this Gilbert person would be one of mystery. He laid back down. He fell into an aching sleep.

\------

It had almost been two weeks later. The winter had just barely passed and the snow was still melting. Every chance he could, Matthew would sneak a tiny bit of water to the rose. He had put it in a small vase that he had found chipped and disregarded. He felt as if it related to him. He would smile at the rose every night. However, it never bloomed. It didn't even look close. Matthew sighed as he leaned forwards, chin in his palm. He had fallen in love with the flower anyways. Life returned to normal after that night, the only difference being that he had healing bruises. 

A couple days later, when Matthew had laid down for bed, Gilbert appeared. He smirked at Matthew as he leaned against the wall. He pushed himself off. 

"I kept my promise, right?" 

Sure enough, when Matthew looked at the rose, the petals had pulled apart in full bloom. He blinked. It hadn't even been close to blooming mere hours earlier. He turned his attention to Gilbert. 

"Matthew, come with me," Gilbert said, offering his hand to the boy, "I'll treat you as if you were king. I'll treat you right." Matthew searched his red eyes to find no trace of lying. He couldn't help but feel entranced by this whole situation. He took the pale hand and stood. Only, when he stood, he was no longer in his body. He found that he didn't care, however. When he looked at himself, he saw a full body. No more bruises, and he could barely see the bones hiding underneath his skin. He felt complete. He held onto Gilbert's hand. 

"I am your angel of death," Gilbert explained, "You were to die on the eve of your 17th birthday, which you have by accepting my hand. Together, we'll transcend into the afterlife." When he looked at the boy, expecting a horrified face, he found that he looked content. He smiled. 

"Gilbert, will you tell me about when you were alive?" Matthew asked. As the two went on their afterlife journey, Gilbert told him everything he could - about himself, dying without an angel, watching over Matthew since he was born. He was there for his whole life, wishing to stop the abuse and hurting, but having to watch.

\--------

That morning, Francis went to check on Matthew, since he wasn't replying to anything. He found the boy lying in bed, no longer alive, and the flower he had been attending to in full bloom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave any feedback!  
> Here is a link to the original story: http://www.pitt.edu/~dash/grimm203.html

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave any feedback!  
> Here is a link to the original story: https://www.cs.cmu.edu/~spok/grimmtmp/045.txt


End file.
